


You're Not Alone

by maxwellmaxima



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts III, and some humor, kind of, minor spoilers for remind, spoilers for the latest khux chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxwellmaxima/pseuds/maxwellmaxima
Summary: Ventus has been feeling quite lonely lately. A conversation with his other half might just do the trick to make him feel better.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	You're Not Alone

Ventus sat up in his bed, frustrated that sleep would not come to him. He had been like this often lately struggling to sleep. He felt as if something was going to happen, that someone was going to come and mess everything up again. He knew realistically that it’s not likely that such a thing would happen. Not only has Xehanort been defeated, but Sora has gotten back home safely as well. There wasn’t much to worry about anymore, if anything at all. What could possibly go wrong? Though perhaps that’s part of the problem. It’s been a long time since he’s led such a mundane and otherwise non-noteworthy life. Even when Ventus was training under Master Eraqus, life seemed to be more exciting than it is now. Along with this, Terra and Aqua have been all over each other lately now that they finally admitted they’re in love with each other. Although Ven’s happy for them he can’t help but to feel a little left out, and well...alone. That along with the fact that there’s nothing to do anymore makes the world seem as if it’s moving without anywhere to go. One day blends into the next, and it feels like time is either going far too quickly or far too slow. It’s been a little more than a year since Master Xehanort and the Organization have been defeated, and some days it feels more like that happened just yesterday, while others it feels like it was a decade ago. Perhaps it’s because Ventus was asleep for so long that time has felt so strange to him. Though despite all this there is one thing that’s been bothering him….

Vanitas.

Ventus saw Vanitas disappear, and realistically knows that he’s gone, but it’s as if his ghost is following him around. Sometimes he feels his presence behind him and when he turns around he sees his other half standing there behind him, if only for a few seconds. Sometimes he sees Vanitas’ reflection instead of his own when he looks in the mirror in the morning, and other times Ventus just knows that Vanitas is around, though he’s not quite sure where. 

However, it’s not the first time Ventus has seen things that aren’t really there, and chalks it up to just being paranoid. 

Even through his rationality, Ventus still can’t help but to wonder, is Vanitas truly gone? Is it even possible for one of them to exist without the other? For as long as Ventus could remember, he has always felt as if there was a piece of him missing, and once he found out about Vanitas, he realized that it was him that was missing. He still feels that same ache, but now it’s only more intensified, and he’s felt it since the day Vanitas vanished into thin air. 

_I miss him_ , Ventus thinks, and as soon as he thinks that, he curses himself for even thinking such a thing. How could he miss someone like Vanitas? What has he done but brought ruin into his life?

_But was it really him? Or was it Master Xehanort?_

_And in the end, he did come from me._

_What kind of person was I before then?_

_Why do I feel like I did something terrible back then?_

_Why can’t I remember anything? Where was I from? What was my childhood like? Did I have siblings? Friends? Even after having my heart healed for over a decade, I still don’t know. Will I ever? Will I only know if Vanitas and I are together again?_

Ventus couldn’t stop asking himself from asking these questions, despite knowing how futile it is. The only memory he has before he and Vanitas were separated is the one where Master Xehanort tried to make him give into the darkness. But that’s all he can recall, what about before then? How did Xehanort even find him? How about--

“So, you want to know about what our life was like before you and I were torn apart.” Vanitas says in the corner of Ventus’ room. 

He has his mask off, just like he does in all the times Ventus has seen him within the past year, but what’s different is that he’s talking. And that he’s there for more than just a few meager seconds. The other boy’s golden eyes glisten in the moonlight as he stares at Ventus. As if he truly is there. 

Ventus thinks that he should probably be more concerned about this but can’t find it in himself to care. Some strange part of him knows that Vanitas can’t do anything, that he won’t hurt his friends. 

“Do you remember anything? And wait--can you hear my thoughts?!”

“Of course I can idiot, who do you think I am? And to answer your other question, yes, I do.”

“You do?!”

Ventus can’t believe this, he can’t remember anything, but Vanitas can?! Shouldn’t it be the other way around?!

“Relax, I don’t remember that much.”

“Oh…” 

“Only that we killed someone.”

“Wait, what?!” Ventus says as he stands straight up. He can’t be serious can he? But at the same time, he really does feel as though he did something terrible in his past life. 

“Woah there Ventus calm the hell down would you? Don’t worry, I don’t think it was our fault.”

“What do you mean it wasn’t our fault?!”

“Like, I think we were possessed or something.”

“Possessed?!”

“Yep.”

How can he be so nonchalant about this?!

“By what?!”

“That I don’t know. Well, do you want to know what else I remember?”

“I thought that was the only thing you did remember!”

“Well it’s the only thing I remember in full detail, and I also wanted to get a rise out of you.”

“Hey!”

Vanitas laughed, but strangely enough, it sounded genuine. When Ventus thinks about it this whole thing is a bit strange. Talking rather casually with someone who is not only supposed to be dead, but also his enemy. 

“The other thing I remember is meeting with a group of people in what I think was the Keyblade Graveyard, but it looked a bit...different.”

“Different how?”

“Well, it looked as if it really was a graveyard, as if there really was a great battle there. Perhaps the war had just happened, and what I saw was the aftermath.”

“Wait, hold on! Didn’t the original Keyblade War happen like, hundreds of years ago?! Does that mean we’re like 800 years old?!”

“I don’t know, but it’s a possibility.” 

“How can you be so calm about that?!”

“Well I’ve known this for a long time now, and it would make sense as to why Master Xehanort was so interested in us. He was obsessed with the Keyblade War and the Age of Fairytales as a whole. For whatever reason, he thought we were the key to unlocking the secrets of the Keyblade War. Doesn’t that make you think we’re somehow connected to it?”

“I mean I guess...but still...to think that we might be from that long ago is surreal.”

“Well, it would make sense as to why we can’t recall much from before the time we were split. Perhaps when you travel so far into the future, you lose your memories.”

“You think we time traveled?”

“I mean, isn’t it only logical to assume that? We’ve seen Xehanort’s younger self so we know it’s possible. If we didn’t we would have been dead for hundreds of years now. As far as I know, we’re not immortal.”

Ventus gulped. He didn’t even think about that. If Vanitas is right, and they were brought hundreds of years into the future, if they weren’t, they would have been dead for many lifetimes at this point. Forgotten to time. And he would have never met Terra and Aqua, or the Master either. It was unthinkable that Ventus could have led such a different life than the one he leads now. 

“There’s one other memory I have from back then too.” Vanitas said which caused Ventus to snap out of his thoughts. 

“What is it?”

“Hmph, I’m not telling.”

“Hey, that’s not fair! That was my past too!”

Vanitas looks away from Ventus, and Ven can’t discern what expression Vanitas is wearing, except for the fact that he seems to be...blushing? But why?

“Hey, what is it? Are you embarrassed by it? You know it’s only me, right?” Ventus says as if he’s talking to a close friend. 

“Yeah exactly, it’s only _you_ , why would I want to tell you?”

“Because we’re the same! And I have the right to know!”

Vanitas finally makes eye contact with Ventus again and rolls his eyes.

“Fine. So, we were in school. A normal school by the way, where you learn math and shit. Not studying to be a keyblade master like you did with Eraqus. Anyway uh…” Vanitas stopped, looking away again. Seriously, what is it that’s making Vanitas act like this?

“And…?” Ven questioned, he really wanted to know what it was at this point, and he wasn’t letting Vanitas get out of this. 

“Uh...all I remember is saying we liked someone andthentheysaidtheydidn’tlikeusback.” Vanitas said all at once.

“What? Sorry I didn’t understand you.”

“I said ‘I liked someone and they didn’t like me back!’” Vanitas yelled. Ven briefly wondered if anyone else could hear them, but was more curious as to what Vanitas is telling him. So he had a crush on someone huh?

“You mean ‘me’.”

“No I mean ‘us’!”

_Sigh_

“Whatever, what were they like?”

Then Vanitas went back to looking away from Ventus and acting...embarrassed? Is that what that was? Ventus didn’t even think Vanitas was even possible of being such a thing, though perhaps it was a bit cruel to think Vanitas couldn’t experience the same range of emotions every human had. 

_~~If he’s to be considered a human.~~ _

“C’mon tell me!”

“They had blond hair.”

“‘They’? Is it a girl or a boy?” 

After Ventus said that Vanitas head whipped around to meet Ventus with his eyes popping out of his skull, clearly shocked at Ventus’ words.

“What’s that look for? Did I say something wrong?”

“I--you--how”

“How what?”

“Do you not know...what homophobia is…?”

“What?”

“Oh. My. God. You don’t do you? Why must I remember this shit and you don’t?”

“Remember what? What are you talking about?!” Now Ventus found himself yelling, he really hopes he doesn’t wake up Terra and Aqua, but he can’t help himself, he’s getting a bit frustrated here. What the hell is Vanitas talking about?

“Listen Ventus, not everyone agrees with two people of the same gender being together. In fact many people are opposed to it. Maybe things have changed nowadays...but not back then.”

“Oh…” Ventus never even thought of such a thing. Were people really like this? Are they still like this, but Ventus doesn’t know?

“But...why?”

“You think I know? That’s just how it was.”

“Oh, I see..” 

“The bastard we said we liked called us disgusting for liking him and threw his drink in our face.” 

“Wait, seriously?”

“Yep.” Vanitas says, finally looking Ventus in the eye again, though Ventus can tell that his expression is somewhat sad, if only a little. 

“He sounds like a real ass.”

“Yeah he was. Well, at least he’s dead now.” Vanitas laughed bitterly, though it was clear that Ventus didn’t take much of a liking to Vanitas’ joke. 

Vanitas just shrugged it off. 

Vanitas seemed to be done with the conversation as a whole as he began to turn around, which made Ventus run towards him and without thinking, held his hand in a plea to stay. 

Just as Ventus tried to take his hand away, Vanitas held it so tightly that he couldn’t break free. Did Vanitas want to hold his hand? The thought itself is laughable to Ven, but Vanitas is staring so intently at him that no laugh falls from his lips. Despite the strange situation, Ventus had to ask Vanitas something important, something that has been plaguing his mind for over a year. 

“Vanitas...are you alive? You are, aren’t you?”

“...I suppose you could say I’m alive, but it’s really only because of you.”

“Huh?”

“As long as you exist, I will too. One of us cannot exist without the other.”

It’s just as Ventus thought then...but if that’s the case, why hasn’t Vanitas said anything to him all this time?

“Vanitas, why didn’t you ever tell me? I thought I’ve been hallucinating you this whole time.”

“Did you really believe that though? Truly? I think that deep down you knew I was still here.” Vanitas said as he pointed at Ventus’ heart with his free hand. 

Wait, what? 

“Wait, you're here?” Ventus said as he pointed at his own heart. 

“Yes. But not in the sense that we’re one again.”

“Oh...But then, how are you here then? How can I feel you?”

“The mind is a powerful thing Ventus.”

Ventus laughed at that.

“I suppose you’re right. But I’m not making this all up in my head though, you really are here, right?”

“Yes, but I can’t stay for much longer.”

“Vanitas...do you want to be your own person again? Y’know you can be one if you really wanted to.”

“Not really...but I also don’t want to be a prisoner of your heart either. Let’s just say that I’ll think about it.”

“Alright then.” Ven doesn’t even realize it, but they’re whispering now, and everything feels so soft and welcome. Something that he would never expect to feel like with Vanitas around. But sometimes, life is unexpected. 

Vanitas smiles, a genuine smile, and oh what a sight it is. Ventus wonders if Vanitas has changed this past year, but before he can speak with him any more to find out the boy disappears from his sight and his grasp. Once again Ventus feels empty and alone, but at least he knows now that he isn’t truly alone, not quite.

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of a cheesy title but i think it fits well. also im not good at titles and it was the only thing i could think of. 
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading, i appreciate it :D


End file.
